It is well known in the art to use a 3 tier system to produce beer wort from crushed grains. A typical system utilizes a first vessel for boiling the finished wort. A second vessel called a mash and lauter tun for mashing the grains which will contain a false bottom or a slotted pipe manifold or a simple screen on the drain fitting. A third vessel called a hot liquor tank (HLT) is simply a tank for heating the rinse water for the spent grains. Although uncommon, sometimes a combined mash lauter tun is not used and the wort is transferred from the mash tun to the lauter tun for wort (unfermented beer) separation. To prepare the wort, the mash tun is filled with a preestablished quantity of water and heated to a preestablished temperature. Typically, a water to grist ratio of 1 to 2 quarts of water per pound of grain is used. The crushed grains are then placed in the tun and allowed to rest for a period of time which allows the starches in the grains to convert to sugars. At the same time, the HLT is filled and heated to a preestablished temperature. After the mash rest is completed, the contents of the mash tun are drained into a grant (a smaller pot) and returned to the top of the mash. This is repeated until the wort runs clear, and in the art is called a vorlauf or simply “setting the mash bed”. This step will allow the mash to act as the filter media for the wort, thus, clarifying the wort. The clarified wort is then directed to the brew kettle. Simultaneously, a sparging process is begun by draining the HLT water into the top of the mash tun thereby rinsing the remaining sugars out of the grains and into the brew kettle. For best efficiency it is known in the art that this process should take about an hour to perform. A rate much faster than this and extraction efficiency suffers. After the sparging process, a clear wort is drained into the brew kettle since nearly all sugars have been removed from the mashed grains. As a result, traditional 3 tier systems product a very clear wort free of undesirable proteins and do so with excellent efficiencies. Their main drawback is the extended amount of time needed to prepare the wort due to the clarification and sparging process. Additionally, brewers have a difficult time controlling temperatures in the mash tun to produce the desired wort sugar consistency. Therefore it is quite common to utilize a Recirculation Infusion Mash System (RIMS) in the mashing process for the preparation of beer wort which is well known in the art. A common variant of the traditional RIMS is to use a heat exchanger instead of directly applying heat. These systems are referred to as “Heat Exchanger Recirculation Mash Systems” or HERMS. Such systems utilize a mash tun which contains a false bottom or other filter system (screens, slotted pipe manifold to name a few). The wort is drawn off the bottom of the pot, then directly heated via an electric, gas or other heat sources and returned to the top of the mash. It is common to recirculate via a pump but gravity draining into a second container and manually returning the wort to the top of the mash is also common. HERMS systems indirectly heat the wort through a heat exchanger usually immersed to the hot liquor tank. This reduces the chances of scorching the wort which adds undesirable flavor and colors to the finished wort. When the preestablished rest temperature is reached the heater (or pump in the case of a HERMS system) is turned off. Also very common are numerous electronic control systems to automatically turn the pumps/heat on and off to maintaining a preestablished rest temperature, typically employing a temperature sensor and a meter, PID, PLC, switch or similar to turn on/off modulate the heat source to maintain preestablished temperature and, if desired, ramp to numerous temperatures through out the mashing process.
The “Brew in a Bag” (BIAB) method is also well known in the art to produce wort in an all grain system. The BIAB system are quite simple and are becoming more popular in the industry because of their ease of use, although they do have some deficiencies. Namely, lack of wort clarification and poor efficiency. In lieu of a pot and a false bottom. A porous bag filled with crushed grains is placed in a pot of heated water of a predetermined volume and allowed to steep for a preestablished time. Typical water to grist ratio's are 2 3 quarts per pound of grain. Noting, higher ratios may not be achieved since the grains consume a significant portion of the total volume of the mash and is limited by the size of the pot. This would require an oversized pot with a less than optimum size for good boil characteristics once the spent grains are removed. After this time has passed the bag is lifted and allowed to drain back into the pot. While the advantages of simplicity, low cost, and speed are clear and obvious advantages, there are equally clear disadvantages to the BIAB system. Firstly, the elimination of recirculation precludes the clarification of the wort from the grains acting as a filter media and the resulting worts are significantly cloudier than those of 3 tier type systems and contain undesirable proteins and particulate matter which negatively impact beer quality, Secondly, it is not possible to readily perform a step mash (resting at various temperatures) since the bag impedes the heating action and leads to scorching. This precludes the brewer from making certain beer styles since they require multiple temperature rests. Therefore only beers capable of being brewed in a simple step infusion mash are suitable of being brewed in a BIAB system. Thirdly, significant quantities of wort sugars remain in the spent grains since the sparging process described above is eliminated, and the wort is more concentrated than the present invention. Therefore cloudy wort with significantly lower efficiency (more grain is required to produce the finished beer) are produced with BIAB systems. And lastly, the brewer must lift the hot bag of spent grains above the brew kettle to drain out the contained wort. This a cumbersome, heavy and a somewhat dangerous operation.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.